


Past Present And Future

by Icylightning



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt Carlos Reyes, Hurt TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Owen Strand is a Good Dad, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: TK nodded hugging his father tightly "I'm fine Dad"Owen smiled pulling back to kiss his son's forehead "You scared the hell out of us kid"Carlos so badly wanted to go inside. He wanted to feel TK's presence in his arms. He wanted to hear him talk, see his beautiful eyes again. Unable to hold himself any longer, he pushed the door a bit more and took two steps in"Dad what's going on? How did I end up in the hospital?" TK asked confusion written all over his face. Suddenly his eyes fell on the figure standing at the door and he stared at the manCarlos smiled at TK. He took a step further but froze on hearing TK's words"Dad where's Alex?"
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Firehouse 126 Crew (9-1-1 Lone Star) & TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Comments: 198
Kudos: 348





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! I'm starting this story just to clear my mind on the other fic 'Bet on my life' I'll get to that fic soon. Until then I hope you guys like this first chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

The hospital corridor was stuffy and the air had undertone of bleach. The walls were magnolia and are scraped in places from the hundreds of trolleys that have bumped into them. The pictures on the wall are cheap benign prints of uplifting scenes and above the doors are large blue plastic signs with the areas of the hospital that lie ahead 

When it comes to private ward, the atmosphere is completely different. The air had perfumed scent and the seats were plush. Every surface was dustless. There were flower vases and beautiful art pictures hanging on the wall.

To any other patient, the scenery should soothe their ill mood but that wasn't the case with twenty four year old TK strand

The young man was currently on a hospital bed, yelling and screaming on the doctors and nurses who were only trying to help him "Why aren't you letting me go!? I said I'm fine!" 

"Please calm down TK. You just woke up after for forty hours. You were in coma" 

"What? Coma" TK's eyes widened as his breathing accelerated, machines blaring around him. His head was pounding but he choose to ignore"No.. I don't.. I feel fine" 

"You've eighteen stitches at the back of your head. You were hurt remember?" the doctor spoke calmly

TK began to tremble as he frantically looked around "No that's not true...I need to go. I've to meet someone... he's waiting for me" TK again tried to get out of the bed, his hand reached out to pull his IV

The doctor caught TK's hand that was going to rip the IV "Calm down TK. You'll get hurt" 

TK gritted his teeth "Let go! Why are you keeping me here? Where's my Dad? Where's Al..." 

"Your father is right outside. I'll call him only if you promise to stay calm" the doctor pushed the agitated man back on the bed ignoring the glare TK threw at him "Now answer me few questions and..." 

TK was again half way up, wincing when his head throbbed at the movement. His free hand flew at the back of his head and his fingers brushed on the bandage. Frowning at the doctor, he shouted "You said you would call my Dad!" 

"Okay okay" the doctor placed a hand on TK's shoulder "Will you answer my questions if I call your father in?" 

TK didn't feel like answering to any of the doctor's questions but he needed to see his Dad. He knew something was wrong about the whole situation. Very wrong. He gave a reluctant nod "Call him first" 

OUTSIDE 

Owen was pacing impatiently in the long corridor, waiting for any news on his son. His mind went to the night, two days back, when they were rescuing a girl from a burning building. Everything was going according to their well thought plan but none of them expected the floor, on which TK was looking for more survivors, to give away last second. The father thought he witnessed the worst nightmare of his life when the coms that connected with TK went dead. 

It took another three hours for the crew to remove the burned debris and finally spot an unconscious TK stuck under a huge cement slab. Blood poured from the back of his head along with numerous cuts and bruises

TK was barely breathing when rushed to hospital where the doctors treated him, only to announce that he had slipped into coma. Since then Owen hasn't left the hospital in desperate hope for TK to come back to him. The team also visited and stayed with TK, talking to him about their daily activities and wishing quick recovery 

Apart from them, there was another person who cared and loved TK more than his own life

Carlos brought a cup of coffee and handed it to Owen, receiving an appreciative nod. The officer has been in the hospital day and night, leaving only for his shifts and coming back immediately. He sits near TK's bed for hours and talks to him, caressing his forehead or running a hand on his arms, telling him he was not alone and begging him to wake up. It wasn't unknown to anyone that how much it hurt Carlos to see TK so still and unresponsive "Any change?" 

Owen shook his head, his dull and tired eyes looking at the closed door that was keeping his son away from him. Carlos gave an encouraging smile "Please don't loose hope Mr Strand. TK is the bravest man I've ever known. He'll soon wake up"

"Thanks Carlos. I appreciate your presence here. I just hope..." Owen paused when he heard a commotion inside TK's room "Did you hear that?"

Carlos nodded, eyes shinning with hope "TK" he and Owen moved towards the room but at the same time a nurse stepped out and spoke to them in frantic voice "Mr Strand you need to come inside now" 

"What happened? Is TK alright? Is he awake?" Owen fired questions

"Sir please follow me"

Owen shared a worried look with Carlos and followed the nurse. When Carlos tried to follow them, she turned around to put a hand on his chest "I'm sorry but the patient is asking only for his father"

Carlos looked a bit shocked which matched Owen's expression. "Yeah okay...no problem" he stayed outside hovering around the door as he finally got a glimpse of his boyfriend. He felt immensely relieved on seeing TK awake 

"Dad!" TK reached out to his father, sighing in relief when he saw a familiar face. He was half way up when Owen came forward and took him into his arms "TK hey son. Are you okay?" 

TK nodded tightly hugging his father "I'm fine Dad" 

Owen smiled pulling back to kiss his son's forehead "You scared the hell out of us kid" 

Carlos so badly wanted to go inside. He wanted to feel TK's presence in his arms. He wanted to hear him talk, see his beautiful eyes again. Unable to hold himself any longer, he pushed the door a bit more and took two steps in

"Dad what's going on? How did I end up in the hospital?" TK asked confusion written all over his face. Suddenly his eyes fell on a figure standing at the door and he stared at the man

Carlos smiled at TK. He took a step further but froze on hearing TK's words

"Dad where's Alex?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you so much for reading guys. Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

To say Carlos was shocked would be understatement. It was like someone had pressed a pause button on his life. His legs seemed to be glued to the floor. He wanted to be near TK but suddenly there was an invisible wall build between them. A wall named Alex. He just couldn't understand why would TK ask for Alex when he was standing right infront of him

Owen scrunched his face, hoping he wasn't hearing wrong. Why would TK mention his ex boyfriend's when they already had broken up a year back "Alex?" 

TK bunched his father's shirt, tears pouring from his eyes "Is he mad at me? Did I do something wrong? Why isn't he here?" he dragged deep breaths as he faught hard to clear his blurry vision 

Owen stood clueless. He didn't know what to say because he had no idea what was going on with his son

The doctor saw TK's vitals were increasing so he spoke up "We need to calm him down soon. His blood pressure is too high" he then looked at one of his nurse "Give me a sedative"

"No!" TK shouted jumping out of the bed and felt dizzy as his body swayed dangerously. Blood dripped down from his hand when he ripped off his IV. He somehow managed to push his father away and move few steps away from him "I need..I want Alex.." 

The nurse came with a sedative and Carlos's heart ached feeling utterly helpless

"Alex isn't here TK. Calm down son" Owen moved closer to TK "Just relax for few minutes and I'll explain everything" 

TK shook his head, tears rolling down his eyes "What's going on? What aren't you... telling me!? Aaah!" he grabbed his head with both hands feeling immense pressure and pain

"TK!" Owen cried out alarmed. He looked at Carlos silently begging to help his son. 

"TK" Carlos finally broke his silence and he came forward "Hey it's me. You need to listen to your Dad" 

TK stared at Carlos with wide eyes

Carlos inched closer "Everyone here cares for you TK. I care for you. Your Dad cares for you. You're scaring him TK....just look at him" 

TK shifted his eyes on his father and saw how sad and desperate he looked

"You're okay TK. Everything is okay. I promise we'll do exactly as you say. Just take it easy" Carlos kept talking to TK, glad that he was listening to him. His happy bubble soon burst into flames when TK asked him a question "Who are you?" 

At the same time, two nurses came to hold TK down and the doctor injected the sedative "No" TK briefly struggled for half a minute before going completely limp

Owen's eyes watered when TK was being laid back on the bed, doctors and nurses checking his vitals and fixing IV back again. Carlos hovered close by fighting hard to stay calm. He would readily switch places with him and take all the pain if it would make TK happy

The doctor again injected TK with high dose of painkillers "Let's go talk outside. He needs to rest" 

"Doctor what's going on? Why is happening to him?" asked Owen looking worriedly at his son 

"Let's go talk outside Mr Strand" 

Owen and Carlos followed the doctor outside eagerly waiting for him to clear their confusion "I think I know what's going on with your son" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Mr Strand your son is suffering from amnesia" 

"What?" Owen gasped in shock 

Carlos felt his whole world came crashing down on him

"I'm not sure how much memory is erased. But he recognizes you so my guess is it's temporary. We'll know better once we get to talk to him but for that he needs to calm down. We can't have his blood pressure rising again and again" 

"Is he going to be alright? When will he get his memory back?" Owen asked in heavy voice 

"It's different in every case. Sometimes it might take days, weeks, months even months" 

"Oh my God" Owen whispered placing a hand on his forehead 

Carlos frowned "Wait you said might? What do you mean by that?" 

The doctor spoke in apologetic tone "I don't want to give you false hope but we have to consider all possibilities" 

"What possibilites?" 

"There is a chance TK's memory might never come back" 

Carlos took a step back, heart aching as if someone had stabbed him million times. There was a chance TK might never remember him. He would forget him? Their relationship? Their love?

Owen grabbed doctor's arm "Please ..there has to be a way to bring his memory back" 

"Let's not forget TK nearly had a panic attack right after he woke up. Any added pressure on his brain could cause permanent damage" 

Owen and Carlos stood stunned as they absorbed the doctor's warning

"Look Mr Strand. Think positive. Don't give up on your son. Let's take baby steps. One thing at a time. Give him time and space to adjust the changes. He's still living in past so you'll have to talk to him....bring him slowly back to present and towards his better future. I'm sure everything will be alright" 

Only if it was as easy as it sounds, thought Carlos walking back to TK's room. He sat down next to him and took his hand in his. He rubbed soft circles at the back of TK's hand and let his tears fall freely "I miss you so much TK. I know you probably don't...remember me anymore" he swallowed thickly "I'm here for you babe. Just remember that I'm always here for you" 

TWO HOURS LATER 

"What is the last thing you remember before you woke up here" 

TK looked at the doctor pressing his lips. He didn't like being surrounded by strangers. His eyes fell on Carlos, wondering who was he. He definitely didn't look like a doctor so why was he in the room. There was something in his eyes...something weirdly warm. He squirmed under his hard before shifting his gaze on his father "Dad I..." 

Owen gave a light squeeze to TK's hand which was held tightly by him "I'm here. Just relax and answer your doctor. They are here to help you"

TK tried to jog his mind to the last coherent thought "I was at the station... with you...we had just finished a shift...maybe.. I don't know.." a low groan past his lips when his head throbbed 

Carlos took a step closer but was stopped by a nurse

The doctor placed a gentle hand on TK's shoulder "Don't stress too much. Let it come to you" 

"I was... going to propose to Alex" TK clutched his father's arm and smiled "Dad! I remember that. I was going to propose" 

Owen gave a sad smile "Do you remember what happened after that?" 

TK thought hard, his head was screaming in pain and soon tears filled his eyes "No ..I don't... Dad what happened. Where is he?" he started to hyper again, breathing heavily 

Carlos clenched his fist until so hard that it drew blood. Dread pooled in his stomach thinking how will TK react when he will know Alex broke up with him. If last time, he almost died, what would happen now

"Sshh.." Owen hushed softly "It's okay" he looked at the doctor who nodded "Listen to me carefully son. It's a lot to take so try to stay calm" 

TK stared at his father

"It's been a year TK. You and Alex broke up. You are not in New York. This is Austin" 

TK's breath hitched, eyes going wide with disbelief "What? Alex broke up with me?" 

Owen nodded hugging his son "I'm so sorry" 

Tk shook his head as he sobbed in his father's arms "No.. This is crazy. This is not true.. he wouldn't do that to me.. there's some kind of mistake.. Dad.. Alex loves me.. I love him" 

Carlos shut his eyes close as if he was slapped. He knew TK didn't have feelings for Alex anymore but still it didn't make it easier for him to listen

"Why don't we take a break? Too much stress is not good for your health" said the doctor and TK pulled back looking angry "No! I don't need a break. I want to call Alex now"

Owen took TK's face in his both hands "Hey kid. Listen to me. It's all over between you two. It's over son" 

TK cried harder falling into his father's arms "No..no.. you're lying Dad! Why...Why would you say that?'" 

"I'm so sorry TK" Owen rubbed his back and let him cry. This was way better than the last time TK reacted to break up. Atleast he was there with his son now and he would do anything to protect him "It's okay. It's gonna be alright" 

Twenty minutes later, TK finally calmed down to soft hicups. He felt emotionally and physically drained, letting the world shut down around him as he fell into deep slumber. Owen laid him back down placing a kiss on his forehead 

The doctor checked TK once again and sighed "He's taking too much pressure. Another shock, I'm afraid he won't survive" 

"No!" Owen nearly shouted

"Mr Strand I suggest you don't provide any new information that connects to his life. Act as normal as you can and give him some space to adjust. He needs..." 

Carlos stood like a numb person as the doctor's words felt like he was talking underwater. He could literally feel TK slipping out of his life. TK was barely able to handle his past break up so how in the world will he tell him about their present relationship. No. He couldn't do it. He wouldn't risk TK's life even if it meant to stay away from him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter guys!! Thanks for reading this story. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"So TK has forgotten everything?" Mateo asked adjusting the covers on his bed. Their shift was over and were getting ready to call it a night. The team had been worried for TK since the accident happened three days back. Everyone knew how difficult it had been for TK to adjust his new life and fall in love with Carlos after his break up. They were beyond happy when they got the news that TK was out of coma and were eager to see him but then Owen informed them about TK having amnesia and that he needed few days alone to let him get adjust to his 'new life' 

"Not everything" Judd sighed. He was really angry and frustrated at the whole situation. It was like suddenly his friend was been thrown backwards, right where he left off. Why couldn't fate give him a break for once. He could see how happy TK was with Carlos but now everything had changed "TK doesn't remember us.... his one year in Austin. He doesn't remember his relationship with Carlos"

"I can't even imagine how Carlos must be feeling right now" said Marjan and Paul nodded "That's true. The love of your life is right infront of you and you can't even comfort him when he's in pain" 

"Shouldn't Carlos just tell TK everything about them?" 

"No Mateo" Marjan scolded lightly "Captain said TK nearly had a mental breakdown when he was told Alex broke up with him. Carlos thinks TK won't be able to handle a new relationship at this moment" 

"I don't understand. What will happen now?" 

Judd looked at everyone in the room. He wished he had answer but he didnt. All they could do was to pray that TK's memories returned back soon

OTHER SIDE 

"Are you sure about this?" Owen asked for fifth time looking at Carlos as they stood outside TK's room.

Carlos's eyes shifted to his side and became glazed with tears. As he blinked, they dripped from his eyelids and slid down his cheeks. He bit his lips tightly, in an attempt to hide any sound that wanted to escape from his mouth, his heart sinking further into his chest "No.. I'm not sure Mr Strand but this is the only thing I can think of" 

"Staying away from TK is not going to help either one of you" 

Carlos wiped his tears with the back of his hand "It's not going to be easy but we saw what it did to him when he heard about Alex. He is not ready for this.... he's not ready for me. I have to let go of him. It's for his own good" he finished sadly 

"There has to be another way" 

"I'm not going to risk his life. I'll wait for him until he gets better"

Owen placed a hand on his shoulder "I really don't know what to say. Maybe we could try..." 

"Mr Strand, the doctor has given a new prescription for TK. Could you bring these so we can start with the treatment" 

"I'll go get it" said Carlos but Owen took the paper "No you stay with TK. This might be last time before you get to see him again" 

Carlos sniffed quietly and gave a small nod "Thank you" he walked back inside and took his place near TK's bed. He ran a thumb over his boyfriend's hand as fresh tears rolled down his face. He lower lip quivered, words slowly pouring out from his mouth "I never thought..." he began, voice cracking a bit "...I never thought I'd have to say goodbye to you but I love you so much that I cannot see you in pain. I'll wait for you TK even if it takes my whole life. I hope you remember us one day and come back to me. I'm incomplete without..." he looked up and gasped 

Tk was awake

Carlos froze, eyes widening when he saw TK was staring at him. He quickly pulled his hand back and brushed off the tears, trying to look as decent as he could "Sorry umm..I didn't mean to wake you up. I'll just leave and call your Dad" he did an about turn but a hand caught his wrist

"Who are you?" TK grabbed Carlos's hand before he could leave "Please tell me who are you? I've been seeing you since I woke up"

Carlos tried to pull his hand back but TK wouldn't let him. What was he suppose to do now? He wasn't prepared to face TK. His plan was to leave before he woke up again. How should he explain his presence. He wished Owen was here so he could help him out 

TK frowned as he sat up on the bed, hand still tightly gripping Carlos's arm. There was something familiar about the man but just couldn't put a label on it "Why aren't you answering me? What are you hiding? Do I know you? Why are you here?" 

"I...ah..I actually I'm your..I.." Carlos stammered not knowing how to finish his sentence. He couldn't say the truth which will only result bringing more pain to his boyfriend 

TK's head started to hurt again. He tried to push back the pain but there were these flashes...these images...black, blurry images that kept popping in his mind. He let go of Carlos's arm and clutched his head with both hands, moaning loudly in pain "Nngh..." 

"TK!" Carlos panicked. He caught TK's hands slowly prying away from his head "Hey don't stress yourself. Please calm down" 

"Did Alex send you? Is that why you are here?" 

"What? No. Alex did not send me"

TK's eyes filled with tears "Then who are you? Please..I need to know" 

Unable to see his boyfriend in pain, Carlos blurted out the first thing that came to his mind "I'm your roommate. You live with me" 

TK panted heavily through his clenched teeth staring at Carlos "Roommate?" 

Carlos nodded nervously as lies poured one after another "Yeah yeah umm...we are roommates. We have been living together since you shifted from New York" 

TK calmed down a little. Maybe the man was telling the truth. That would explain the blurry flashbacks he was having. He looked at Carlos with confusing eyes "I don't understand. Why would I live with you?" 

Carlos smiled nervously "That's because.... because you wanted some change after your breakup with Alex...like a new start? Yeah so...that's what made you stay with me" 

"How do I know you?" 

Carlos cursed inwardly. He hated lying to TK but now he had already opened the door of lies so might well as step inside willingly. Besides TK seemed okay with the wrong facts he was supplying so he decided to go along "You're a firefighter right... yeah so one day... umm... you saved my life and we chatted.... it was a very long chat..." he swallowed thickly, mind trying to formulate his next words "...you needed a house to stay and I needed a roommate so... over the past year we got close.. I mean our friendship. I was worried for you TK. I couldn't leave you alone knowing you were hurt" 

TK was really confused. His head was pounding to the extent that he couldn't think straight "I don't... I'm sorry I don't remember any of that. I just can't.." 

Carlos noticed how pale TK had gone within seconds and he pressed on the emergency button "TK don't think too much. It's gonna be okay" he ran a hand on TK's back "Take deep breaths.. in and out"

TK laid back down and closed his eyes. He didnt know what but there was something about the man's touch, something that made him feel safe. TK opened his eyes to look at Carlos "Will you stay...please?" 

Carlos's heart broke at the plea. This was not what he had planned when he stepped in the room. He was suppose to leave and say goodbye to TK but the tables had turned for him. On the bright side atleast he would be able to stay close to TK even though TK would see him only as a friend

The doctor rushed inside, frowning at the loud beeping of the machines "What's going on here? I told you not to give him any more stress" he scolded looking at Carlos 

"No.. it's not his fault" said TK looking at Carlos with a small smile "I'm okay" 

"Good. Let's keep it that way" the doctor turned off the machine and checked TK's blood pressure "It's still a little high but better than before so I need you to take it easy okay" 

TK nodded. When they were left alone again, he looked at Carlos "I know this may sound crazy to you but.. what's your name?" 

Carlos felt like someone had ripped his heart out into two pieces. It felt like his life was dragged one year back, to the point where he would have to start his relationship with TK all over again. He forced a smile "I'm Carlos Reyes" 

"I'm TK" TK spoke with a shy smile "You probably know that. So umm.. we're roommates" 

"Roommates" Carlos confirmed and that's when he saw a figure at the door. He turned around and saw Owen was looking at him with wide shocked eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you Thank you Thank you so much for reading this story. On with next chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"TK are you sure about this. I mean you are always welcome to my house" Owen spoke softly to his son. TK was discharged from hospital with strict instructions to take it easy atleast for a month and not to put any stress on his mind. Then came the big question for TK. Where would he go after getting discharged. Ofcourse he had his father's place but then again Carlos said he was living with him for last year so shouldn't he be going back to his place "Dad I know that but... I think I should go back with Carlos. Maybe it will help bringing my memory back"

"Hey" Owen scolded lightly "What did the doctors say huh? No pressure on your mind" 

TK pressed his lips looking away from his father and towards pedestrians walking around the streets. Everything seemed different. It was like he had landed in a whole new world where he didn't have a damn clue to the way to his own apartment 

Owen sighed before caressing TK's hair. He just hoped it would get easier on his son to adjust this new change. He started the engine and drove to Carlos's house where the cop was getting the place ready for TK "Hey I forgot to tell you" 

TK turned to face his father

"Our team, I mean the team which you are currently working with, will be at home to see you" 

TK frowned "Why?" 

Owen was little surprised by the question "They were worried for you TK. You are like a family member to them. Remember when you made this decision to stay after you got sh.." he froze a hand going to his mouth 

"After I what?" 

Dammit! Owen cursed inwardly. He was seconds away from blurting out loud about the accidental shooting of his son "Umm... after you sh.. shared your past ... about your drug addiction" 

TK hung his head down in shame. He was never really proud of that period and wanted to erase it from his life

Owen squeezed TK's arm "You don't have to worry. Your team, they don't judge you for your past. They love you TK" 

TK just gave a small nod because that's all he could do 

"I can ask them to leave of you're feeling uncomfortable" Owen offered seeing the pale look on his son's face but TK shook his head "No, it's okay...I guess"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carlos picked up the last frame of his and TK's picture and kept in the cupboard with the others. He didn't want TK to see them in intimate moments and freak out. After all he did lie to him about their relationship. He ignored the pain in his heart as right now nothing was important than TK's health. He was beyond happy when TK decided to stay with him and he didn't want to jeopardize their friendship. He ran a hand on the pictures and smiled "I hope the day soon comes when you would be the one to put up these pictures back" 

Carlos heard a horn and quickly shut the door close. He walked towards the living room where everyone was getting ready to welcome TK. The room was lightly decorated with balloons and a table filled with TK's favorite snacks "He's here" 

Mateo and Marjan got excited and held the large banner 'Welcome home TK" written in large letters 

Judd stood up from the couch while Paul went behind the snacks table, ready to serve whatever TK liked

Carlos had already told them about his lie and requested to play along when TK was around them. He put up a brave smile and went to open the door "Hi. Welcome" he said looking at TK

TK bit his lower lip with an uncertain expression, gulping down a heavy lump "Hi" 

Owen gave a gentle push at TK's back "C'mon son. Everyone's waiting for you" 

TK nodded and stepped inside the house, a wave of nausea rushing up to his throat. The room was filled with four people, four strangers, someone who he hadn't seen in his life before. Well technically he may have but right now nothing felt right

"WELCOME BACK!" shouted Marjan and Mateo 

TK glanced at his father who gave a small encouraging smile "That's Mateo and she's Marjan" 

TK waved at them

"And the big guy over there is Judd and beside the table is Paul" 

"Hey TK. Good to see you back buddy" said Judd, wanting to give a hug to his friend but settled for a quick handshake

"We got all your favorite snacks. Tell me what you want to start with first" 

TK tried to smile but instead of that, a pained sound escaped his lips. He really felt overwhelmed by the presence of people he didn't know. They all knew him but he couldn't remember them. He tried hard to jog his memory but all he received was blinding pain in his skull followed by blurry images, sounds and voices he couldn't recognize. Before he knew, his breathing quickened and face covered in thin layer of sweat 

Everyone in the room noticed the sudden change in TK's posture. Owen went to comfort his son but Judd stopped him indicating to let Carlos handle the situation

Carlos quickly grabbed his arm and led him to their bedroom. He made the young man sit down on the bed and knelt down so he could see his face "TK breathe. It's okay now. Breathe"

TK took huge gulps of air, body shaking uncontrollably. His hand went to clutch Carlos's shirt "I... I can't.. it hurts!" 

"I know it hurts. But you gotta focus TK" Carlos spoke in low and comforting voice "Don't think about anything. Just focus on breathing" 

TK closed his eyes as he gasped for air. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to go back where he knew the people around him. Hands fisted the covers below and he clenched his eyes shut. He could hear Carlos talking to him and he tried to divert his mind. It took another five minutes for him to calm down and he slumped forward straight into Carlos's arms, feeling extremely exhausted 

Carlos hugged TK running a hand on his shoulder blades "It's okay. Breathe. You're okay" 

Again TK felt it. The warmth, the connection, the invisible pull, the affection pouring from Carlos like they had done this so many times before. Why did he feel so comfortable with him. He sniffed quietly and pulled back "I'm sorry" 

"Don't be. It's not your fault. Nobody out there blames you TK" 

"Why can't I remember anything" TK let the tears fall down his face "It's so frustrating. This is not my life! I can't live like this" 

"It will come back to you. You're not alone in this TK. We all are here for you" 

TK wiped the tears off his face "I need some sleep. Can you tell them..." 

"Yeah sure. Don't worry about it. You get some rest" 

"Is this my bedroom?" 

Carlos wanted to say this was 'their' bedroom but forced himself not to speak "Yeah it's yours" 

"Thanks. You know for now and everything" TK smiled before moving to lay back on the pillow. Carlos draped a soft blanket over him and whispered "You don't need to thank me TK. I'd do anything for you"

OUTSIDE 

"Oh my dearest TK you've no idea how much I want to feel you again in my arms" said a strong voice with his eyes fixed on the house that keeping TK away from him. He clutched the steering wheel so tightly until his knuckles went white. He had been following TK for last three months, waiting for the right opportunity to make a move. Now that he knew TK has lost his memory of his past one year, he will use it to his advantage and bring him back into his life

Alex's icy cold eyes shone evily, along with a grin "I know what I'm suppose to do next. Be ready TK. We're going to meet soon"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. Hope you guys like it.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

TK laid wide awake on his bed, staring at the ceiling above him. It was a new day for him but still he didn't want to get out of the bed. A part of him just wanted to accept this new reality, accept the fact that Alex was no more his boyfriend. He clutched the pillow tightly to his chest and turned to his side, fighting back the ache in his chest. What went wrong? Did he not propose properly? Did he do something to anger Alex? Was it his fault that Alex broke up with him

TK chewed on his bottom lip, shutting his eyes close. He took a deep breath pushing back all his memories with Alex. Everything seemed so messed up. He was now living a life in whole new different state, working with new people and most probably still single. TK's mind suddenly shifted to his roommate Carlos. He was an attractive man who also had a good heart. It was kinda hard to believe that he saved his life since Carlos himself was a cop. Maybe he could ask him the details of their first meeting and...

TK's phone buzzed beside him, pulling him out from his thoughts. He grabbed the cell and read a message from his father saying he had a appointment with the doctor and was coming to pick him up after an hour. TK sighed and mumbled as he got out from the bed "So much for not wanting to get up for the day" 

TK took a quick shower and went to get dressed. He took out a grey Tshirt and pulled it over his head only to find it little loose with sleeves hanging past his fingers. This is too long for me, thought TK and went to grab another one. He frowned when the next one also didn't fit him "These cannot be my clothes" he thought for few seconds "Maybe these are Carlos's clothes"

TK picked another one and this time it fitted perfectly. He carried all the other Tshirts and went towards Carlos's room. TK knocked once and pushed the door open "Hey Carlos I think these are your... Oh Shit!"

TK did an about turn when his eyes fell on Carlos who stood only in his boxers. A deep blush crept on his face and he closed his eyes "I'm so sorry!" 

Carlos quickly picked his towel and wrapped it around his waist. Yes they had seen each other naked so many times before but he knew to TK it might be his first "Hey.. what are you doing here? Do you want something?" 

TK bit his lips "Is it okay if I turn around?" 

"Yeah" 

TK turned and couldn't stop himself from staring the hard packs on Carlos's body. Suddenly the air around them felt hundered degrees hotter. Something flipped in his stomach as he swallowed through his dry throat. He tore his eyes from the hot body and focused on Carlos's face "I.. I think... these are your clothes. They were in my cupboard" 

Carlos cursed inwardly for not shifting his clothes to his room "Yeah thanks. I was actually coming to get them" 

"What are your clothes doing in my cupboard?" 

Carlos gulped down a heavy lump. More lies. He ran a hand at the back of his head "My.. my cupboard has a big bug problem so.. so I had to shift all of my clothes to yours" 

"Oh okay" TK smiled and then offered politely "I can keep them with me until your big bug problem is sloved" 

"That would be great" Carlos walked towards TK picking up a tshirt "Thanks I also need my jeans so.."

"Ofcourse" TK blushed "You can.. You can come and get them" 

"Thanks"

They stared at each other for another minute. Carlos so badly wanted to take TK in his arms again but he couldn't. TK was sure there was something more going on between them other than being just friends. He cleared his throat "Dad's coming to get me. We have to see the doctor" 

"Do you want me to come?" 

"No it's okay. Thanks" 

When TK left, Carlos took a huge sigh of relief "That was close" 

COUPLE OF DAYS LATER

TK slammed the door to his room close, grunting in frustration. He clenched his jaw and looked around anything that would help him release his anger. His eyes fell on a bookshelf and he stormed towards it, pulling one book after another and throwing it all around his room

"TK?" 

TK threw one more book and stopped at the sound but didn't turn around to face the voice. He knew it was Carlos but he didn't wanted to see anybody right now. His chest heaved with anger, hands fisted until his knuckles went white 

Carlos sighed feeling bad for his boyfriend. He had got a call from Owen saying TK was not in good mood today. He even yelled at the doctor when gone for his regular check up. The father requested Carlos to talk to him and make sure he was okay

"TK can I come in?" 

"No" 

Carlos pressed his lips. He very well knew once TK got angry, it was quite a task to bring his temper down "Okay no problem. Do you want some vanilla icecream? It's your favourite" 

"No" 

"I also have chocolate toppings" Carlos offered but TK shook his head "I don't want to eat anything"

"Umm... want my help in arranging the books back?" 

TK looked around his room and realized what a mess he had made. He finally turned to face Carlos "I'm sorry" 

Carlos smiled and started picking up the books "Don't be. Your Dad said you had a rough day?" 

TK knelt down helping Carlos with the books "I'm just... It's really frustrating!" 

Carlos looked at him with sympathy because he briefly had an idea what was bothering TK

"I can't remember a fucking thing! And I'm sick of being pampered by Dad...to top it all the doctors aren't also letting me get back to work. I don't even know the routes around this place.. it's like I've landed in some kind of alien universe" TK ranted piling one book after another "I want to act normal you know .. start all over again but... at the same time it's doesn't feel right. Like there's this feeling inside of me... keeps reminding me that.. I don't belong here.. I just want to go back and forget about last ye.."

Before TK could finish his sentence, Carlos pulled him into a hug fearing he was going to loose TK forever if he went back to New York "Hey hey hey... it's okay" 

TK froze at the sudden warmth that was provided to him. Again, he could tell they must have done this many times before because it felt very familiar to him. His body melted at the hug as tears leaked from his eyes "I don't know what to do. I'm so confused" 

"I get it. It's not your fault. I know it must be hard but you're not alone TK" Carlos's eyes lit up as an idea struck him. He pulled back to look at TK "Do you want to hang out with me?" 

"What?"

"There's this place we use to hang out a lot, it is your favourite club. I'm sure you'll feel a lot better" 

TK thought about it and gave a nod "Yeah okay.. that sounds good" 

Carlos smiled "Great! We can go after nine when my shift gets over" 

"Okay"

LATER

"This place looks nice" commented TK as he and Carlos entered the bar. They had taken place at the bar counter where Carlos ordered mineral water for TK and cocktail for himself "Thanks for bringing me here" 

Carlos sipped from his drink "You don't have to thank me. I'd do anything for you" 

TK stared at Carlos 

"I mean... umm... we are friends right and friends ..they.. do anything for each other" Carlos laughed nervously 

"Can I ask you something?" 

Carlos nodded

"How exactly did we meet?" 

Carlos's heart started beating faster than normal pace. He never really thought about a back up story on them and right now TK's hard gaze was making him nervous "I'll tell you.. that's a good one... but I'll just go freshen up and come back quickly" he got up and hurriedly went towards the washroom so he could think of a good fake story 

TK eyed Carlos suspiciously as he saw him disappear into the crowd "That was weird" 

Not a minute later a man in his late thirties came and sat down opposite to TK, startling the young man "Hi TK" 

TK straightened a bit "Ah..Hi. I'm sorry do I know you?" 

The man smiled casually "Seriously dude? I'm Shane. Don't tell me you forgot me" 

TK pressed his lips in tight curve as he looked around for Carlos. He felt a bit uncomfortable with the stranger "I.. actually I don't..." 

"Are you looking for Carlos?" 

TK raised his eyebrows. The man did know them after all. Maybe he was worrying for no reason "Yeah. He's gone to washroom" 

"Carlos is waiting outside and asked me to come and get you" 

"What?" 

Shane nodded "C'mon he's right outside" 

"Why didn't he send you? Where is he?" 

Shane was already pulling TK from his seat. He caught his arm and smiled "TK relax. You're asking too many questions. I promise you, Carlos is right outside" 

"But..." 

Shane started dragging TK out of the club who was extremely confused. They reached outside and TK's eyes widened when he didn't see Carlos anywhere. He tried to pull his arm away "Let go! Where is Carlos? Who the hell are you?" 

Shane only tightened his grip, digging his nails painfully on TK's arm. Before TK could react, his back was slammed against a wall behind and he gasped when his head hit the hard brick. His vision blurred for few seconds and he could feel warm liquid at the back of his head "Wha.." 

Shane grabbed TK by his collar and slammed him again. This time TK did black out for few seconds. A hard punch landed on his stomach and he gasped loudly. He groaned when Shane's hands were now on his throat, squeezing painfully. The man sneered looking at TK venomously "Shut up and just come along" 

TK struggled to get free, hands clawing at the man's tight grip "He..Help!" 

Suddenly the weight was lifted off TK and he gasped for breath. His legs gave out and he slumped on the ground. He could vaguely hear voices around him, few grunts and yells. A pair of hands then circled his body and he flinched violently "No!" 

"TK it's me. You're safe now. I took care of him" 

TK froze. That voice. He knew that voice. Could it be possible he was here? 

"TK don't be afraid. Look at me" 

TK lifted his head and tears fell from his eyes when he saw his saviour's face "Alex?" 

Alex gave a small sad smile "It's me. He will never hurt you again" 

TK threw himself straight into Alex's arms "Alex!" 

Alex smiled proudly. His plan worked with Shane's help. TK was in his arms again. He tightened his hold cradling TK to his chest "It's okay TK. I'm here now" he heard footsteps and saw Carlos standing couple of feet away with wide eyes and grinned at him "I'm here now"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you all for reading this story. On with next chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Carlos washed his hands and turned the tap off. He looked at himself into the mirror and sighed. He was ready with a fake story on how he and TK met for first time. He rehearsed it atleast five times, giving attention to all the small details so TK wouldn't doubt him. He knew he was adding another brick to the wall of lies he had build infront of TK. It hurt to lie and hoped when TK's memories returned, he would be able to forgive him.

When Carlos came back from washroom, he saw an empty seat where TK was suppose to be waiting for him. He frowned looking around but couldn't see the young man. He asked few people if they had seen TK leave but they denied. Getting worried he ran out of the club and his heart dropped at the sight that met him. TK was couple of feet away, on the ground, shaking and crying. There was a man holding him...holding him too close which made him uncomfortable. His eyes widened and shock settled in every part of his body when the man turned and grinned at him "Alex?" 

TK pulled away to look at Alex and suddenly every moment they shared together started replaying in his mind, to the point that his head was hurting badly. He tried to get back on his feet but was still shaken up from his attack so his knees buckled and went almost down again

"TK!" Carlos ran to help when he saw TK was going to fall but before he could reach, Alex had already wrapped his arms around TK's waist and stopped him from falling. He could do nothing but watch as Alex comforted his TK "Take it easy. Lean on me okay" 

TK closed his eyes and let the dizziness pass him, his hands unconsciously holding Alex's for support. Carlos glared at the joined hands wanting so badly to pull TK to his side. He shifted his glare towards Alex "What happened here?"

Partially opening his eyes, TK looked at Carlos "I was waiting for you...this guy came and said.. you were outside and ..." he bit his lips to ride out another sharp pain that thumped in his skull ".. you weren't here... he was forcing me to come with him..." 

Carlos's eyes widened, shock to hear someone had gone after TK "What? He tried to kidnap you?" he got a small nod from TK as confirmation "Do you know who he was?" 

TK shook his head "Never seen before...." he tried to think but his headache only got worse "I'm not sure... maybe... I can't tell.. I'm sorry" 

Carlos placed his hand on TK's arm "Hey it's okay. It's not your fault. I'm just glad you're okay" 

TK's eyes met Alex and he pulled himself away, now that he could stand on his feet without falling "Thank you. You saved me" 

Alex, as rehearsed gave a small smile "I would have done it for anyone...now I know it was you, I'm happy God choose me to be your saviour" 

Carlos faught the urge to roll his eyes at the man's stupid cheesy line "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to Austin two days back and was looking around when I heard a cry of help"

Carlos frowned. He could tell it was a blunt lie but apparently TK didn't see it. He pulled his cell out and Alex tensed a little "What are you doing?"

"Calling my team. I've to investigate since this was an attempted kidnapping case" Carlos stared at Alex "Do you recognize the man?" 

"No" Alex replied instantly 

"I need you to come at station for your statement" 

Alex forced a smile. He needed to get Shane out of this city before Carlos could catch him and expose his lie "Yeah sure but first don't you think we should get TK to a doctor" 

"I'm fine" TK insisted. Carlos mentally cursed himself for not checking on TK first. He was so jealous on seeing Alex that he forgot TK might be hurt. He quickly scanned TK's body for any visible injury and gasped when he saw the back of his collar was covered with blood "TK you're hurt!" 

TK frowned. He was hurt? Maybe that's why his head was pounding mercilessly. Before he could find the source of his pain, a cloth was pressed at the back of his head and he hissed loudly "Ouch! That hurts!"

Again before Carlos could reach out to help, Alex was already pressing over TK's wound and now he felt like an outsider. He could see the way TK was looking at Alex, as if he had found his long lost love. He was really jealous and wanted to punch the man until he bled "Let's go see a doctor. I think you've reopened your stiches"

"Are you coming?" TK asked Alex in small voice and Carlos thought he was slapped. Why would TK need Alex when he was right there for him. The ached in his heart only worsened when Alex replied holding TK's hand "Only if you want to" 

"Yeah... I think we..we need to talk" 

Carlos felt like an idiot as he watched Alex guide TK into his car. He wanted to scream out the truth to TK, wanted to tell him that he belonged to him and not that jerk Alex. Was it really a coincidence that Alex just happened to be there when TK was attacked. Why did he have this nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen. He pulled his cell out and dialled Owen's number. He wondered how the man was going to react. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Owen took a break from his shift and returned back to Carlos's place when he heard about the attack on TK. He didn't get more details, just Carlos asking him to come home as soon as possible. The father quickened his steps towards the house and walked in "TK?" 

"Mr Strand he's fine. I wanted to talk to you about something" Carlos tried to warn the man about their uninvited guest but the father walked pass him "Where is TK?" 

"I'm here Dad" TK spoke from the couch and Owen took a huge sigh of relief when he saw his son looked unharmed "Oh God TK.. are you alright? What happened? Who attacked you? Do you know him?"

TK chuckled and pulled his father to sit down next to him "Dad relax. Take it easy. I'm fine" 

"Relax? Someone just tried to kidnap you, how can I relax. Are you sure you're okay?" Owen asked in even more serious tone and TK nodded sincerely "I swear. Alex saved me" 

Owen jerked back "Who?"

"Hello Mr Strand" came Alex's voice from behind and Owen jumped from the couch in shock "What the hell are you doing here!? How dare you come anywhere close to my son. I'll..." 

"Dad!" TK too got up and caught Owen's arm "Stop yelling at Alex. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be standing here" 

"What nonsense!" 

"It's true" supplied Carlos with forced voice "He saved TK from the man who tried to kidnap him" 

Owen glared at Alex "Okay fine. Thank you! Can you leave now?" 

"Dad..." 

Owen raised a finger at his son "No TK! You don't get to say anything in this matter" 

"What?" TK frowned "What's that suppose to mean?" 

"It means Alex leaves. Now!" Owen turned to face Alex again and raised his voice "What are you waiting for? The door is open" 

"I know you're mad at me Mr Strand and I accept my fault.." 

"Oh please stop with your poor dramatic dialogues. And you're absolutely right. I'm mad at you, infact I can't even stand to look at you"

"Dad wait..." 

"It's okay TK" Alex smiled at TK and Carlos pressed his lips tightly "Your father is right. I deserve his anger and maybe yours too" 

TK felt utterly confused and clueless 

"All I can say is that I'm sorry" with that Alex turned around to leave, not before making sure he threw a look at Carlos as if silently telling him, this was far from over

"Dad what the hell was that? You had no right to talk to Alex that way" 

Owen ignored TK and fixed his hard gaze on Carlos "Why didn't you stop him from coming here?"

Carlos felt intimidated by the man's anger "I ...I didn't get chance" 

"Dad what's going on?"

"Did you tell him? Did you tell TK what happened after he broke up with him?"

"No. We just returned from the hospital" Carlos replied in guilty tone 

"Tell me what? Carlos what's Dad talking about?" TK questioned Carlos who swallowed thickly "TK sit down" 

"No! I'm fine. Both of you stop treating me like a child!" TK yelled getting frustrated "What happened after we broke up?" 

Owen sighed. TK had to know the truth. He couldn't let Alex manipulate his way back into his son's life again. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and held TK's hand in his "You relapsed and...died"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Sorry for long wait on this story. I haven't forgotten and will finish it. I hope this chapter was worth the wait.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"You're a good man Carlos. Please take care of him"

Owen pleaded as he glanced at the closed door where TK had locked himself after he had told him what happened when Alex refused his proposal and broke up with him. How he had found him unconscious in his apartment with no pluse. The father had no choice but to tell his son the truth since he didn't want him to get hurt again by Alex

At first TK stared at his father with a stunned expression before his legs gave out and he went down on his knees gasping for air. He didn't know what hurt the most, his pounding head or the unbearable ache in his heart. He vaguely felt his father's arms around him followed by his soft words but none of it made it through his dazed state of mind. Then there was a sharp pain in his head and then his brain flooded with blurry flashbacks...

"This is a fancy place...."

"Let me start first..."

"I'm sorry TK but..."

TK was left panting when the memory stopped abruptly and he felt disoriented. Owen and Carlos were on his each side, both trying to calm him down. A glass of water came into his view and his eyes followed the arm to see Carlos was looking at him with worried eyes "TK take it easy.. in and out....you're breathing too fast"

Tears rolled down his eyes even before TK could stop them. He couldn't do this now. He needed to get out... go anywhere but here. He shakily got up on his feet, pushing his father's hands away as he stumbled towards his bedroom and shut the door close

"He didn't take it well" Carlos looked at the closed door and sighed "We should have waited few more days before we told him about Alex"

Owen frowned at the officer "And what? Let him be a part of his life again? Let him go through the pain again? I thought you loved TK"

Carlos sighed "I love him more than my life Mr Strand but I also can't see him in pain. You saw how heart broken he was and too much stress is not good for his health"

As the words sunk in, Owen sat down on the couch hiding his face with both hands. Why did everything seemed so messed up in his son's life. On one hand there was Alex who he had no idea what was the purpose of his return and on the other hand he had Carlos, TK's present boyfriend, living under same roof yet he had to keep his distance "You shouldn't have lied. If he took this badly, I don't know what will happen if he knew you two are in a relationship"

Carlos knew the risk he had taken and now with Alex back, he needed to be more careful and alert. There was no way he was going to let Alex take the love of his life away from him "I'll tell him but not now. He needs time and I'm gonna give it to him"

"You're a good man Carlos. Please take care of him"

Carlos locked the door when Owen left. He went to check on TK and his heart broke when he heard soft cries coming from his room. He needed to do something that would take TK's mind off Alex. Carlos smiled when he thought how to cheer up his boyfriend

Tears flowed unchecked down TK's cheeks, dripping from his chin. He didn't actually know why he was crying so much but he just couldn't stop. Maybe because Alex betrayed his love? Maybe because he relapsed? Maybe because he died infront of his father and hurt him? Or maybe because he couldn't remember his last year. Yes he did remember bits and pieces of his meeting with Alex inthe restaurant but everything was still blur. He sniffed quietly and closed his eyes leaning his head on the pillow

A soft music reached TK's ears and he snapped his eyes open. Getting up, he concentrated on the sound and realized it was his favourite song. Wiping his tears away he slowly opened the door and peeked outside. A smile crept on his face when he saw Carlos standing not a couple of feet away holding a mug. He inhaled the strong aroma of coffee and let out an exhausted sigh "Please tell me that's for me"

Carlos's heart clenched at TK's red rimmed eyes, his cheeks looked raw from where he must have rubbed his tears. He walked towards TK and took his hand in his, leading him to the couch. He made the young man sit and handed him the mug. He sat down next to him and smiled "I know you're upset but I'm hoping this will help"

TK took a sip and hummed at the taste "This is exactly how I like my coffee. How did you know?"

Carlos raised his eyebrows playfully and TK groaned "Ofcourse. We are living together for one year so yeah... you know what I like. The music is perfect too"

"Are you alright?" Carlos wanted to take TK in his arms, like he always did when his boyfriend was upset but held himself back "I know its a lot to take in"

"I don't know" TK mumbled "I don't know what to feel anymore... I mean it hurts to remember Alex broke up..."

Carlos's eyes widened "You remember?"

TK closed his eyes "Not everything... but bits and pieces... it comes and goes.. urgh... my head is killing me"

"Here let me massage your temples" Carlos didn't wait for TK's reply and pressed his fingers in circular motion. He smiled when TK released a grateful moan "Oh Carlos this feels so good"

"I'm glad it's helping. You just relax okay" Carlos moved a bit closer to get more comfortable and that's when TK felt his warm breath on his face. The young man opened his eyes and gazed deeply into Carlos's eyes

Carlos froze locking his eyes with TK. It was only now he noticed their bodies were incredibly close and lips inches away from each other. A part of him so badly wanted to claim TK here and now. He remembered their first time was on this same couch and he had to swallow down his arousal that went in all wrong direction. He was about to pull back when suddenly TK closed the tiny gap between them and pressed his lips over his

TK gasped into the kiss. He submitted himself without even giving a thought. He wondered if they had kissed before because their lips were moving in perfect synchronization. Like they have done it so many times before. His body felt warm and wanting. When blurry flashbacks again attacked his brain, TK let out a moan but he pushed himself to be strong

Carlos's eyes went wide when TK leaned and he felt his soft lips on him. His brain stopped thinking about anything else and only concentrated on the familiar warmth. It didn't take long for him to participate in the kiss as he started nibbling and sucking the plump skin of his boyfriend, moving expertly with TK. He pulled his lover close to his body and deepened the kiss

TK was practically on Carlos's lap with their lips still locked in heated kiss as they rubbed each other through their jeans. He whimpered in need when he felt Carlos move his hands under his shirt and rub his fingers on his bare waist. Their tongue met and TK nearly felt apart. Pulling back he panted heavily "Carlos"

At the sound of his name Carlos snapped back to reality. What the hell was he doing? How could he let things escalate between them. He shouldn't be taking advantage of TK's vulnerable mind. This was wrong. So wrong. He quickly but gently pushed TK off his lap and got up from the couch "I'm sorry. This shouldn't have happened.. I don't know what gotten into me. I'm really sorry. I should go"

TK frowned. It was clear to him that Carlos enjoyed their kiss then why was he apologizing. He could feel there was something going on but couldn't put a finger on it. He took a deep breath to calm his arousal down "Carlos wait!"

"This was a mistake. I won't repeat it"

There was so much pain and regret in Carlos's eyes that it did something to TK "What .I...Carlos please answer me honestly. I'lI believe in you... just tell me... did we.. I'm getting these flashes.. have we ever... you and me?"

Carlos wanted to tell him everything. He almost gave in but held his tongue back. TK wasn't ready for the truth. He hasn't even recovered from his early emotional phase then how will he be able to handle this new change. This was not the right time to tell him about them. He shook his head "No. There's nothing going on between us"

"But I... these faint memories.." TK exhaled sharply feeling his head was going to explode from pain

"Look don't think too much. You've been through enough for the day. Why don't you drink your coffee and I'll put on your favourite movie. It will help to take things off your mind" Carlos excused himself and went to grab a movie leaving a utterly confused TK

Nothing much happened for rest of the day. Carlos went back to work while TK was stuck alone in the house. He busied himself with making lunch even though he couldn't get the kiss out of his mind. Every inch of his brain and heart screamed at him, telling him Carlos was more than just a friend. He could feel it when he saw him first at the hospital

TK felt his cell vibrate and saw there was a message from unknown number. He clicked on the screen and read

"It's me Alex. I know you're mad at me but probably don't want to talk to me. But I'm leaving tonight for New York and wanted to see you one last time. I just wanted to clear few things. I'll wait for you at the given address below at eight"

TK's hands started shaking when he finished reading. His ex boyfriend wanted to meet him but should he go? What did he meant by, clear few things? He definitely deserved an explanation. Maybe this meeting will jog his memory back. TK bit his lips as fingers began typing before he could stop himself

"I'll be there"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. Thank you for reading this story. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Carlos slammed the pen on the desk feeling frustrated when he couldn't concentrate on the report he was suppose to submit to his senior officer. His mind and heart were swirling around only on one person who he loved the most in his life. Did he do the right thing by lying to his boyfriend. Would the situation be different if TK knew the truth. Carlos sighed rubbing his aching forehead. He shouldn't have kissed TK and complicate things between them. He had worked so hard in gaining his trust and now it was all ruined because he couldn't control himself. 

Another thought crossed Carlos's mind and he shuddered. Alex was in town and he had no idea what he wanted from TK. From what TK had told about him in the past, he could say the man wasn't in the right frame of mind. Maybe it was time for TK to know the truth about them. This way atleast he will think twice before putting his trust on Alex again. Making a decision Carlos grabbed his cell and typed a message 'Hey. Sorry for leaving. I was thinking maybe we could talk. I want to confess something important. I'll take an early leave and meet you around eight' 

Carlos re read the message before pressing on send button. He just hoped TK wouldn't be mad at him after knowing the truth. 

OTHER SIDE

TK placed the uneaten food in the fridge and closed the door. He had lost his appetite since Alex texted him. There were several messages from his father asking how he was feeling or whether he wanted him to come over but he denied his request. He wasn't ready to face him. He didn't remember his relapse but his father did and now he felt really guilty for causing trouble and hurting him. Besides his father would never let him meet Alex and he needed to see the man, even if it was one last time

TK's phone buzzed again and he was surprised by see a message from Carlos. He read the message and pocketed his cell, groaning about the fact that Carlos wanted to talk. It would probably be about their kiss and how he will tell him it was nothing but a mistake. 

LATER IN EVENING

TK left a small note for Carlos saying that he was going out and would be back in an hour. He called a cab and reached at the park where he saw Alex was already waiting for him on a bench. His heart was racing as he neared the man, something at the back of his mind, telling him not to go through with this but it was too late to back down. Alex stood up with a smile and before TK could stop him, he engulfed him into a big hug "Hey" 

TK stiffened at the touch. It was familiar but still his body reacted differently, as if it was protesting the touch. He slowly pushed Alex off him "You wanted to talk?" 

Alex gestured towards the bench "Let's sit" he again took TK's hand and they sat down on the bench "You look tense" 

TK turned to face him with a frown "Can you blame me? My boyf...my ex boyfriend wants to see me after one year of break up. How do you think I should feel?"

"I understand that you're mad at me, you've every right to be TK but I want you to know..." Alex's voice cracked "..last year was the worst of my life. Breaking up with you was the biggest mistake of my life" 

TK stared at Alex, trying to search truth in his words. Did he really mean what he was saying. 

"I won't lie to you TK. I was fine the first month but then... I felt.. I knew this wasn't the life I wanted" Alex took TK's hand and rubbed his thumb "I don't want a life without you" 

TK was shaking slightly. He didn't know what to say or how to respond to Alex's words "Alex.. I don't know..." 

Alex nodded and let go of TK's hand "I know it's too late. I've already lost you to him" 

TK frowned 

"But it's okay. I'm sure he'll keep you happy because you deserve the best" Alex maintained his heavy voice and smiled softly 

TK's heart was hammering in his chest. Who was Alex talking about? Wasn't he still single?

"I just.... remember I'll always love you and don't worry okay, I'll never come in between you two. I'm leaving..." 

TK held his hand out, confusion and shock leaking from his eyes "Alex... who are you talking about? Who is in my life?" 

Alex faked a frown and spoke causally "Your boyfriend Carlos ofcourse, who else would it be"

A silent gasp left TK's mouth and the world around him slowed down. Carlos was his boyfriend? Carlos who was living with him. Carlos who always took care of him when he was in dull mood and pain. Carlos who... TK bit his quivering lips because Carlos was also the one who denied their relationship even after they kissed. He was also the one who was being lying to me. So these flashes he had been getting weren't just his imagination. They were all the memories he shared with Carlos. But why did Carlos say, everything was a mistake between them. 

TK felt an immense pressure on his head and he whimpered quietly, hands flying at the sides to soothe the ache. He shakily stood up "I've to go. I can't do this now" 

"TK wait. Are you okay? Do you want to go to a doctor" 

Tears threatened to fall from TK's eyes as he shook his head and stepped back "I'm fine. I need to go. Please Alex" 

"Okay" Alex clenched his jaw. He had rehearsed many romantic lines for TK but he also couldn't force him to stay. Atleast his job was done. TK now knew about Carlos. This meeting wasn't a total waste of time "Atleast let me take you home. Please don't say no"

TK nodded. Right now it seemed Alex was the only one he could trust "Okay" 

Carlos glanced at the clock for fifth time, worrying why TK hadn't shown up yet who had gone for over two hours now, leaving only a small note for him. The fact that he didn't even tell him where he went worried him even more. He started preparing for dinner when finally the front door was pushed open and he took a huge sigh of relief "Hey TK. Where have..."

"You lied to me!?" TK sneered, anger seeping through his eyes as he stood infront of Carlos "How could you do this Carlos?" 

Carlos's eyes widened a bit. Lie? Did TK know he lied to him. But how's that possible. He gave a short nervous laugh "TK what are you talking about?" 

TK shook his head "I can't believe this. You still have the guts to lie to my face" 

"TK.." Carlos tried to reach out to TK but the other swatted his hand away "Don't touch me! I know we are.. we were together... I know the truth. Why did you lie to me?" 

Carlos felt his heart drop to his stomach "TK I'm so sorry. It's not what you think. I can explain" 

"Explain me what!?" TK yelled, tears falling down his eyes "I asked you before if there was anything going on between us but you said no! You are lying to me since we met in hospital. Everything was a fucking lie! Today morning when we kissed..." his heart ached as he cried "Oh my God... were you fooling around with me?" 

"TK please listen to me" 

TK scoffed, wiping off the tears harshly "It's all a game to you right. You regret being with me but still wanted to take advantage of my stupid memory loss. Like be all good guy then use me whenever you want and leave me like a trash? Is that it?".

Carlos shook his head, eyes glistening with hot tears "No! God No.. You've to understand what I did was..." 

"What you did was absolutely disgusting! I can't even look at you.. I..." TK drawled off as he swayed dangerously, eyes blinking in slow motion. Dark spots began to dance infront of his view and he exhaled sharply 

"TK? Are you okay" Carlos again tried to come close but TK held his hand out "Don't.. come near me. I don't want to be anywhere near you" 

Carlos thought his world shattered around him when TK turned to leave "Wait! Where are you going?"

"Away from you!" 

"You're not feeling well. Please stay... I can call your father or I'll go myself but you don't leave" 

"I don't need anyone. Alex is waiting for me outside" 

"What!?" Carlos narrowed his brows "What is he doing here?" 

"He's here for me" 

"TK don't forget he broke up..." 

"I didn't forget but atleast he doesn't lie to me...unlike you" TK finished sadly and walked out of the house. Carlos quickly followed, begging him to stop "TK you're making a mistake! Don't go. Please listen to me. TK!" 

TK got inside the car and slammed the door shut. He took a shuddering breath "Alex get me out of here" 

"Okay. Hey.." Alex cupped TK's face "Take it easy. Everything is going to be alright. I'm here now" he flicked his eyes at Carlos and grinned wildly. 

Carlos watched helplessly as the love of his life dissapeared from his view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! A bucket full of Thanks for reading this story. On with next chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Carlos stood dumbfounded for few minutes, his mind desperately trying to comprehend what just happened. TK left with the one person whom he himself loathed the most in the world and there was nothing he could do to stop him. This was not how he had planned to spend the evening. He was going to confess about their relationship and apologize TK for lying to him but everything backfired. 

Carlos harshly wiped the tears that were spilling from his eyes. This was not going to be the end of them. There was no way Alex was taking TK away from him. He was going to fight for the love of his life. The officer ran back inside where he grabbed his cell from the table and dialled Owen's number. Right now if there was anyone who could stop TK from making this terrible mistake, it was his father. TK would surely listen to him. As soon as the man picked up his cell, he blurted out desperately "Mr Strand. You need to stop TK" 

An instant frown settled on Owen's face on hearing Carlos's frantic voice. He was at the station with his team who had now surrounded him after seeing the worried look on his face "TK? Why should I stop him? What's going on?

"You need to call him"

"Isn't he with you?"

"No... he... TK is not with me" Carlos looked around the empty house and his heart clenched

"Not with you. What do you mean. Carlos where is my son?" Owen raised his voice a little, fearing for his son's safety since TK didn't even know the routes properly of the city. Where was TK wandering around in the night

"He's with Alex. TK left with Alex" 

"What!? Alex... what the hell is my son doing with Alex?" Owen demanded, hands clenching in fists. He then heard Carlos replay of what happened when TK came back after leaving a note "Oh my God. I told you lying was a big mistake" 

"I was going to tell him everything tonight but I never got a chance" 

Everyone at the firehouse looked worriedly at each other. From what they heard, they could tell TK was with Alex and none of them liked or agreed with the situation. TK once had told them, Alex was one manipulating man, making all decisions for him, not even bothering to ask about his feelings. Now that TK was with the same man again, it only heightened their worry. 

Owen rubbed his forehead "Why didn't you stop him?" 

"I tried but...Mr Strand, TK won't listen to me. He's very upset and angry right now. The only person who can get through him is you. Please atleast bring him back from Alex " Carlos pleaded in heavy voice

"I'll call you back when I get TK back home" Owen said disconnecting the call. His fingers quickly typed TK's number and waited for him to pick up

OTHER SIDE

"Where are we?" TK asked when Alex stopped infront of a small motel. He was mentally exhausted after his fight with Carlos so he had closed his eyes due to the pounding in his head. Everytime he tried to push the his memories away, the more came back to him with full force, even though it was still in bits and pieces. What he didn't understand was why Carlos lied and at the same time he still wanted him to stay

"It's somewhere safe" replied Alex with a smile "I know it's far from city but you need rest TK and this is where I stay. C'mon we'll order your favorite Italian" 

TK nodded and got out of the car. Rest sounded really good and he wanted to sleep for days without the assault of his memory lane. The single room was simple with a small table near the door, a large double size bed, one center table, a small couch on the right side and a cupboard at the corner. He let out a tired sigh and slumped on the bed. He jumped a bit when Alex sat next to him "Are you okay?" 

"Honestly, I don't know" TK placed his face in both hands so it hide despair it would show "Everything seems so messed up" 

Alex rolled his eyes. TK was always an emotional fool, in his opinion and it irritated him the most "Why don't you take a nap. I'll be right here on the couch. Tell me if you need anything" 

Before TK could answer his phone buzzed and he saw his father was calling him. When he went to answer, Alex stopped him "I don't think you should talk to him" 

TK frowned "Why not? He's my Dad and he must be getting worried" he then pressed on the button, missing the glare Alex sent at him "Dad" 

"TK where are you?" 

"I'm fine Dad" 

"I know you're with Alex. Just tell me where are you and I'll come and get you" 

"Can we please do this later. I swear I'll come back tomorrow morning" 

Alex scowled, fisting his hands. He knew if TK went back now, then they would never let him come to him and he was not going to let that happen

"No that's not an option son. I want you here with me"

"I can take care of myself"

"Please TK, if you ever loved your old man then tell me where are you"

TK sighed giving in to his father's words "Okay wait.. I don't know the exact address. Let me ask Ale...hey!" 

The call gets disconnected 

"TK? Can you hear me? TK!" Owen cursed loudly. He tried to call him again but it came as unreachable "Something is wrong. I can feel it" he said looking at Judd 

"Call Carlos. We need to find TK as soon as possible" 

"Alex, what the hell was that? Why did you take my phone away?" TK went to grab his cell back but Alex kept it out of reach and darkened his eyes "What's the hurry in leaving huh? Don't think about anything tonight and stay with me" 

TK didn't like the sudden change in Alex's behavior. He stood up making a two arm distance between them "Dad is worried for me okay. I need to see him" 

"No" 

"Excuse me?" 

Alex leaned back supporting himself with his hands and crossed his legs "I said No. You're not going anywhere" 

Fear gripped TK from all sides as he now realized he shouldn't have come with the man "What's that suppose to mean? I'm leaving and you cannot stop me" he turned around but before he could even take a step, Alex was on him 

"Let go! Alex what are you doing?" TK clawed at the arm that was tightly wrapped around his mid section. Both men wrestled, trying to gain upper hand. Alex dragged TK back "You're not leaving me again. I won't let that happen!"

"Alex stop it!" TK raised his hand and gave a sharp elbow to Alex's jaw, resulting in freeing himself. He ran towards the door but Alex grabbed his legs and he went down with a shout, head banging on the small table. A hot pain seared through his skull and the last thing TK saw before loosing consciousness was the door to his freedom 

OTHER SIDE

"Did you get the location?" Carlos hovered over the cable operator man who was trying to find TK's location by tracking the GPS on his cell phone. Something at the back of his mind, was giving him warning signs of incoming danger. He couldn't just sit around and wait for TK to come back, especially when Alex was involed to the whole situation. He had no idea where the man took TK so after talking with Owen, he decided to head back at station and asked his team to track TK's cell 

Carlos's cell rang and he saw it was Owen "Did you talk to him? Where is he?" 

"I did talk to him but Carlos..." 

Carlos's heart started racing "But what?" 

"The line got disconnected when TK was about to say where he was. I'm afraid it was Alex and now I can't reach him again. Please do something" 

Carlos cursed inwardly as he felt his fear taking a face of reality "Don't worry Mr Strand. I'm at the station and tracking TK's phone. I'm sure I'll be able to find him soon" 

"Oh Thank God. Please call me as soon as you find me" 

"Ofcourse" replied Carlos and hung up the call

The cable operator clicked on few more buttons before giving a nod "Found it. The phone's last location shows in a motel on a highway" 

"Thank you" said Carlos and rushed out of the station. He slammed on the gas pedal "Hang on TK. I'm coming"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to ask you readers something. Can you guys give me ideas on how Carlos would rescue TK. I have something in my mind but I wanted to see you readers imagination go wild. Throw me some crazy ideas, it could be anything dramatic, torture or even a simple rescue. If you guys don't want to, that's ok too. I'll wait for two days before starting with what I've in my mind and complete this story. Please leave a comment and let me know :-)))


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Next chapter on this story. Thanks for reading guys. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Carlos tried to suppress his panic that faded and grew every few minutes as he drove on the empty highway. He didn't know what to expect when he reached motel. Why wasn't TK answering the calls? Did something happen at the motel or more accurately, did Alex do anything to TK? Was TK hurt? Negative thoughts swirled in his mind as he pressed on the gas pedal. No matter how hard he tried to ignore, the officer knew TK was in danger.

Anxiety spiked to new levels in Carlos's already scared mind when he stepped inside the small motel. He quickly showed his badge to the man behind the counter and demanded which room did Alex booked. Using an extra set of keys, the owner and Carlos crossed the hallway where he pushed the door open to Alex's room "TK? TK!"

The room was empty and Carlos's heart dropped to his stomach on seeing few droplets of blood on the floor. There were clear signs of struggle, confirming his fear that he was too late "Seal this place. I want no one leaving out before I investigate each and every inch of this room"

Carlos went to grab his cell but instead he heard a ring from an unknown number "Hello?"

"Car...Carlos"

"TK!?"

HALF HOUR EARLIER

_'Do you want to dance?'_

_'Im not trying to be your boyfriend or even your friend if you're not into it'_

' _When you were at the hospital.. not knowing if you were going to wake up..I had these feelings..'_

_'We make a pretty good team'_

TK gasped, snapping his eyes open as one memory returned after another. He caught his head in both hands pressing his fingers on scalp to help with the immense pressure he was feeling. TK moaned, scrunching his face when pain plused at the side of his head and retreated his hand back to find with smeared in blood. Why was he bleeding? Where was he? Why wasn't Carlos with him?

With confusion mind, TK carefully looked around and realised he was in some kind of motel room. His eyes fell on the side table at the entrance and he blinked rapidly, breaths coming in short gasps "No...Alex" 

TK now remembered everything. His accident at the rescue scene, how he woke up and couldn't remember Carlos or his one year in Austin, the time when he was attacked outside the club and Alex showed up...how the man manipulated him into believing that Carlos was lying to him...his fight with Carlos

Tears welled up in TK's eyes, guilt weighing like tons in his chest. What the hell had he done. How could he trust Alex and yell at Carlos. He just made the biggest mistake of his life. He knew Carlos would never do anything to hurt him. From the day one he had done nothing but care for him. TK wiped the tears with the back of his hand. He needed to get out of here and meet Carlos. TK quickly searched for his cell but then remembered Alex snatching it away. Where the hell was he?

The door clicked and TK tensed. The person whom he hated the most stepped in and he wanted to punch the hell out of him. Alex walked in with a tray "Hey you're awake. I brought you something to eat"

TK stared at Alex. Even though he wanted to yell at the man for hurting and now holding him against his will, he needed to stay calm. Alex didn't know his memories were returned so he could use it to his advantage to get his phone back since he had no idea where he was being held captive.

"I know you're upset with me TK but what I did was for your own good" Alex placed the tray beside TK who tried not to flinch when the man sat too close to him "Alex please.... " 

"Oh God you're bleeding. Why didn't I notice this before" Alex went to grab a towel and dabbed it on TK's head, earning a hiss from the younger man "Sorry I hurt you but I couldn't let you go back. They don't deserve you. I'm here for you because you belong only with me" 

TK swallowed down his fear. Since when did Alex got so possessive and psychotic "I.. I know. Thank you" 

Alex smiled picking up a sandwich "You need to eat. After that we're getting out of here" 

TK's breath hitched "Out? Whe..Where?"

"Away from here TK. Back to New York. We'll start a new life together. How does that sound huh?" Alex cooed as if he was talking to a five year old. TK held back his tears and anger that was starting to boil and forced a smile "That's nice..thank you" he hugged Alex "Thank you for understanding me and bringing me here with you" 

Alex grinned unaware of the fact that TK was playing him. He pulled back and pressed his lips over TK's and kissed him deeply. TK stiffened for few seconds. He wanted to push the man away but stop himself when an idea struck him. He participated into the kiss and slowly slipped his hands into Alex's jacket and got hold of a cell. TK felt immensely relieved and now he just needed few minutes away from Alex. He pulled back and smiled "Your kiss still takes the breath away from me" 

"I'm glad you enjoyed. Now why don't you eat something" 

TK pressed his lips, preparing for make his final move "Umm.. I'll but.. can I go to washroom. I really need to pee" 

Alex nodded "Ofcourse. Come back..." he paused when he saw TK hiding something behind his back "What's that?"

"Nothing" 

Alex's eyes hardened "TK what's behind your back?"

TK cursed silently and reacted quickly. He picked a vase from the side table and smashed it hard on Alex's head. The latter screamed and went down on the floor, catching his now bleeding forehead "TK.... what are you doing?" 

"I remember everything you asshole! I am in love with Carlos and you thought you could separate us? I hate you!" 

Alex tried to get up but TK kicked him in the stomach and ran out of the room. He reached near the main counter and cursed when he saw there was no one to help him. The phone in his hand was his only hope of getting out of here. He ran outside and saw Alex's car but he didn't have the keys and going back was not an option. It was late night so there was nobody else on the highway leaving him alone to defend himself.

Clutching the phone tightly between his fingers, TK ran out of the motel, eyes wildly searching for any signs that would lead him to city. Across him, there was a vast open field with thick bushes and trees covering the area. TK decided to get himself to a safe place and then call Carlos.

TK skidded down a small slope of rocks and panted heavily as he rested his back against it. He looked behind, glad that Alex was not following him but then his heart skipped a beat when he heard few rustle sounds. Fearing that Alex was somewhere near him, he clamped a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't give away his presence. For next thirty seconds he waited with baited breath for the area around him to quiet down. Only when he was sure, there was no one around him, he dialled Carlos's number with trembling fingers "Please pick up...Carlos please" 

"Hello?" 

Relief cursed through TK's entire form and exhaled "Car.. Carlos" 

"TK!?" 

"Carlos... please help me.. I'm so sorry for our fight.. I'm sorry that I didn't believe you.. that I yelled at you .. Carlos I'm..." 

"TK I'm not mad okay. We'll talk about it later. Right now I need to know where are you? Are you okay?" 

TK sniffed looking around in the darkness "I don't know where I am... It's too dark ..." 

Carlos frowned "Is Alex with you?" 

"N..No. I ran away... I was at some kind of motel... on the highway but that's all I got.." 

Carlos's eyes widened "TK I'm right here at the motel. Alex is not here. Where are you?" 

TK stood up from his hiding place, looking at the direction he came "You're here?" 

"Yes! Tell me where are you. I'll come and get you" 

"I... I ...there is this road..opposite to the motel.. I'm near a huge rockslide... I think... it's hard to tell" 

"Okay okay no problem. I'm coming TK... you hear me? I'm coming" 

TK nodded "Please hurr.." 

"You really thought you could get away from me?" 

Phone slipped from TK's hands and he turned around to see Alex standing infront of him, his eyes leaking with murderous intent. An ice cold fear ran down his spine and he took a step back only to get hit by the huge rock behind him "Alex" 

"If I can't have you no one can either" 

"TK! Are you there? TK what happened? TK!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go. Please leave a comment :-)))


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! A huuuuuuuge heartfelt THANKS to all my readers who have been reading this story and leaving sweet comments and kudos. You guys are very generous and I love you all. 
> 
> On with the next and last chapter to this fic.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"If I can't have you, no one can either" 

TK had never been this scared before in his entire life. He'd put his life on line many times and knew the risks that involved in profession but this situation was so different. Alex's eyes were red rimmed, like there was no humanity left in them. Was this the same person he once fell in love with? A small ray of hope left for him was the fact that Carlos was here so he just needed to stall Alex until he could find them "Alex you don't want to do this" 

"And why exactly should I listen to you?" Alex took few steps forward and wiped the blood off his eyes that was smeared due to the hit on his head "I came back for you and look what you did in return" 

"I didn't ask you to come back! You were the one who broke up with me on the same day I was going to propose" TK looked around in the darkness. Where was Carlos?

Another step closer and TK's breath hitched "Stay away from me"

"I want you back"

"It doesn't work that way! I'm in love with Carlos" 

"NO!" Alex growled menacingly and charged at TK with raised fist who ducked his head in the last second. Before TK could could blink a punch was driven to his stomach and he gasped, bending down in half. Alex grabbed his hair and pulled his head back "Let's make this easy for both of us Tyler. How about no one gets to have you" 

TK winced at the hard pull but quickly jammed an elbow to Alex's side and punched him in his face. He was about to run when Alex snaked his arm around his waist and he twisted viciously, thrashing and screaming to get free "Let me go! Let go you sick freak!" 

"Never! You're mine TK" Alex snarled from behind and pushed them down so now he was pinning TK to the ground. The younger man tensed when he felt something sharp and cold at the back of his neck "Like I said Tyler...if I can't have you.. he'll loose you too" 

"No!" TK screamed when Alex started adding pressure on the knife slicing the soft skin. He groaned in pain when warm liquid rolled down. Suddenly the weight was off him and he turned around to see Alex sprawled next to him and Carlos glaring infront of them "Don't you ever touch him again" 

TK's eyes shone with tears "Carlos" he pushed himself up to see Alex and Carlos were engaged in a vicious fight, throwing blows after blows on each other. He wanted to help but everything was spinning around him in circles. Exhaustion and loss of blood was finally taking toll on his body. His vision started to fade in and out. He tried to hang on and push the darkness away but another wave of pain in his head caused his legs to buckle. TK's body propelled to his side and then everything went dark 

FEW HOURS LATER 

A rustling noise woke TK from his deep slumber. He sluggishly blinked his eyes open and noticed he was back in Carlos's house... no... this was his home. There was a sharp pain at the back of his neck, hand unconsciously touching the bandage as he groaned at the burn

"Don't touch that son. You've got seven stitches" Owen finished setting up the table with all the neccessary things for TK and sat next to his son "How are you feeling now kid?"

TK stared at his father for long time feeling ashamed of his actions "I'm sorry Dad" 

Owen ran a hand on his son's forehead "You have nothing to be sorry for TK. Whatever happened, you're not to be blamed" he brushed off the lone tear that slipped from TK's eyes "Why are you crying?" 

"It's just.... I don't know. I remember everything and it hurts that I didn't believe you and Carlos. I'm so stupid" TK let out a frustrated sound but Owen hushed him "Yes you did make a mistake but that's what it was..a mistake, something that can be corrected"

TK pressed his lips, still shaken up from his encounter with Alex "What happened to Alex? I don't remember after Carlos came and they started fighting"

"Alex was hysterical, behaving like a mad man. No matter how much Carlos tried to stop him, he got even more violent. Carlos had to shoot him in the leg for him to stop" 

TK was shocked to hear that. 

"Alex was arrested for kidnapping you and attempted murder. But due to his unstable health, he's been held in mental institution. We'll have to see what the judge decides for him" Owen finished with a sigh "Atleast he won't be able to hurt you again. We thought it would be best if you woke up here instead of hospital" 

TK nodded feeling extremely relieved. His eyes flicked around the room and frowned a bit "Where's Carlos?" 

Owen was about to reply when a voice at the door caught their attention "Right here" 

TK saw Carlos walk in the room and his breathing quickened. Owen placed a kiss on top of his head "I'll let you two catch up. Take care son" 

Carlos placed the brown bag on the side table and sat down next to TK "Hey" he greeted softly

Hot tears stung in TK's eyes and he looked away to his side. He felt a hand on his cheek that gently cupped his face and turned so he could face his boyfriend "Don't TK. You've cried enough already. No more tears" 

With Carlos's help, TK sat up in the bed. He looked at him with tearful eyes "I don't deserve you"

"And I think you deserve all the happiness in this world" Carlos replied with a smile, guiding TK's head on his shoulder "I'm so sorry Carlos" said TK

Carlos intertwined their fingers showing his affection and support "I know you're but I never blamed you. Infact I'm mad at myself for letting Alex hurt you" 

TK's heart swelled at the words "How can you be so perfect. I was right infront of you all these days and you were so good to me. You never once took advantage of me, especially when you didn't even know how long will it take to get my memories back" 

Carlos smiled "I'll admit it was hard but I also didn't want to put any pressure on you. Our relationship isn't based only on happy moments, I'll be there for you in every step of your life" 

"I'm so sorry for yelling at you" 

Carlos shifted so he could look at TK "No apologizing. It's not your fault. I'm glad to see you're safe and here with me" he wrapped his arms around TK's shoulder and pulled him close, gently rubbing his arm

Despite the heaviness in his stomach, TK's heart fluttered at the feeling of the body pressed against him. He sunk into the warmth like it was the safest place in the world and a content sigh escaped his lips "I love you Carlos" 

A warm smile graced on Carlos's face. For so long he wanted to hear these words, to feel TK's presence in his arms, to know they were going to be okay. His past tried to destroy his presence but now God has given a chance to to make a better future. A future where they are going to built together. He pulled back and place a soft yet firm kiss on TK's lips and murmured softly "I love you too TK" 

THE END :-)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment one last time :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo how was it? Anyone care of more? Please please please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
